


醉酒之后

by sadsang



Category: kpl
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsang/pseuds/sadsang





	醉酒之后

“不是叫你别喝了吗？怎么？别人劝几句酒你就跟着上头了？”

自知理亏的虔诚难得的没有反驳，他现在的确是意识模糊，连路都走不稳，只能堪堪攀住凉晨的肩亦步亦趋进了电梯。

晚上俱乐部的其他人都各自有活动，电梯厢里空得仿佛是虔诚此刻混沌的脑袋。

电梯门关闭的那刻，凉晨低头亲了亲虔诚泛红的眼角，对方原本微肿的眼皮因醉酒而眯成一道魅人的弧线。就这么一路从眼睛亲到小巧的鼻尖，最后滑至虔诚猫儿一般的唇。

凉晨伸出舌尖细细地舔舐对方的牙冠以及排列整齐的牙齿，意识不清的虔诚就像两人第一次接吻那样闭上眼任人为所欲为。

凉晨边吻虔诚，边将他的T恤拉至胸口，上海的夜透着丝丝凉意，可怜的乳尖颤颤巍巍地挺立了起来。

青年用细长的手指徐徐地摩挲，细嫩的皮肤上起了点点的鸡皮疙瘩，虔诚不满地睨了一眼。凉晨会意，乖顺地顺着脖颈舔舐到了对方的乳尖。

醉酒的人连呼出的气都是热的，狭小的电梯厢内温度逐渐上升，白炽灯下的两人仿佛脱离了所有的礼教规矩。

虔诚仅剩一件黑色T恤挂在身上，凉晨圆润的指甲轻轻刮蹭过醉鬼的大腿根部，原本虚浮的身躯更是像被抽了骨头似的倚在凉晨身上，嘴里还哼哼唧唧地表达着自己的不满。

凉晨的指尖触摸到微微湿润的穴口，虔诚闷哼了一声，脸比刚才在ktv的时候更红了。原本敏感的感官因醉酒被无限放大，他仰起头喘着粗气，漂亮的腰线弯折成一张蓄势待发的弓。

凉晨插进了一根手指，多年的默契不仅体现在赛场，连在床上二人都称得上是极为合拍。只需稍稍动动手指，便能准确地探到对方的敏感处。

虔诚的目光涣散，溢出的一声声喘息更为诱人。他的后穴软热湿润，一张一合仿佛在邀请什么更粗长的东西进来，腰也绷得更紧，马眼渗出粘腻的液体，沾湿了凉晨浅色的外裤。

醉鬼此时似乎恢复了些意识，委屈兮兮地控诉道：“为什么你穿了那么多？我都快被脱没了。”得到的回答则是始作俑者不怀好意的笑声。

虔诚毫不客气地咬了口对方的喉结，手指顺着清瘦的肩一路摸到这张自己深爱的脸。颜狗看上的人模样自然是极好看的，凉晨的鼻梁挺直，眉眼间带着股江南水乡的温润。

温润且绅士，虔诚在心里腹诽道，绅士到确定关系后的第一次还是虔诚借着酒劲自己送上门的。

那天也是像现在这样，两人都被灌了几杯酒。虔诚的酒量的确不算很好，但那次装醉的目的更明显些。当凉晨体贴地背他回宿舍，体贴地为他换下脏衣服，体贴地替他掖好被子。平时自认还算矜持的虔诚终于心态爆炸了。

他一把拽住凉晨的手腕，却只敢盯着对方骨节分明的手，接着清了清嗓子开口唤他的名字，“凉晨。”

“嗯？”凉晨重新坐回床边，摸了摸醉鬼的额头，生怕这人哪里不舒服了。

“留下来。”因醉酒而拖长了的尾音，透着股腻人的缠绵。

不知是因为酒精还是压在身上的这人，虔诚的身体变得绵软而情动，后穴很快便接纳了凉晨的性器。他的喉咙干得发疼，比快感更鲜明的东西一寸寸淹没了原本清明的意识。

是什么呢？

青年的下身不断在后穴里挺动戳刺，说出的话却比江南烟雨更温润，“老刘，我喜欢你，一直都是。这不是床上的调情话，也不是平时和谁都能开的玩笑。我很喜欢你。”

虔诚抹去凉晨额头上的薄汗，给了他一个温柔致密的吻。

是这个啊。

 

如今醉酒后的性事还是那么让人食髓知味。

虔诚殷红的后穴一点点吞没凉晨的性器，整个过程漫长而煽情。凉晨却早早抛弃了当年的绅士模样，顶到了最深处。

“cnm轻点。”可无奈醉酒的人连说起脏话来软绵绵的，一点威慑力都没有。

凉晨低下头在虔诚耳边轻笑一声，接着细细地吻着虔诚通红的耳垂，“操谁？嗯？”

凉晨再清楚不过，对方嘴上虽然这么说，下面却诚实地吞得更深。他将虔诚抵在墙上，双手托着手感极好的臀。悬空的不安感使得虔诚的双腿主动将凉晨缠得死死的，连同后穴一起绞着。

凉晨显然被箍得狠了，好看的眉稍稍拧起，从喉咙里溢出低喘。

这样的虔诚未免太过诱人。

“老刘，以后只有我在的时候你才能喝酒。”

“凭什么？”已然清醒了不少的虔诚恢复暴躁小马虔本色。

“不然我就...”

还没等虔诚来得及问就怎么样，深埋在后穴里的性器便开始加速顶弄。

“ntm慢点！”


End file.
